


Warmer Currents Ahead

by WonderfullyWanderingAlone



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Mer, M/M, Mer!AU, Merpeople, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWanderingAlone/pseuds/WonderfullyWanderingAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt spends his days watching his love from behind a rock. His tail swishing behind him in the cold currents that he may never leave, and watching the glimmering of his loves tail. Knowing that he may never hold the other, because he isn't worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Currents Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I submitted to a tumblr user about a year ago (Whom I love: Kirono. She's amazing) and seeing as I haven't been able to update due to me going to Europe, I figured I'd spend a minute or two submitting this. I'd already written it and forgot about it until I found it in a folder c:  
> I'm thinking about making it a series but I'm not sure.

It was a warm day that made you want to take off your jacket, hold your arms out, and let the sun sink into your skin until you couldn’t feel the winter air anymore.

Matt didn’t get that joy, needless to say he was a bit alone… not because he was necessarily violent. Unless you pissed him off, but nobody would recommend you do that. No; he was alone because of how he looked.

His violet eyes were tired, his skin paler than anybody could ever deem healthy. His torso mixed into beautiful violet scales, that weren’t badly kept but were nothing to show off either. The end of his tail was almost see through, bits and pieces of it having been bitten or ripped off. The crown that was perched atop his head was rusted a bit on one side, but still gleamed on the bended rays of light that shown down into the cold depths he lived in.

Needless to say, he wasn’t the prettiest merman in the ocean.

Matt’s life was filled with cold. Towering over everybody was his castle, in one of the coldest currents in the Pacific Ocean. He was the Ice King, the one that made you shiver when you were only thinking about him, and when envisioning his cold eyes, made goosebumps rise up on your arms.

He was alone, and that was okay, because he’d fought his way to be that way. Alone was a glorious thing filled with a lot of water that hadn’t been swam, and fish that hadn’t been looked at yet the deeper he forced his lithe body to go.

He’d go out as far as he could, swishing his tail in the cold, and watching as the tips of his towers would disappear behind the slightly murky water.

Out here, he was perfectly alone without a soul to bother him (Well except for this stupid crow who kept flying over and screeching at him when he got too close to the surface.) and he liked it that way. 

Right up until he’d seen him. The blonde one, with golden hair almost exactly like his, except maybe just a bit shorter. With eyes that weren’t tired like the ones he seen in the current he ruled. Of course not, because this beautiful creature didn’t belong under his rule.

Oh but what he would give to have this one closer to him.

Everyday Matt would take a swim out to the eastern end, where the cold currents flowed to a stop, and warm water hit his scarred skin and scales. He’d hide behind a rock, watching the other with the scarlet colored tail go about his business everyday.

Never bored was he, when he watched the other swim in loops with another merman, who would come to visit sometimes. Never bored was he, when he watched the scarlet tailed one swim up close to the surface, and start chattering away at somebody there; though Matt never ventured up far enough to see who it was.

But dammit, if Matt wasn’t jealous. He had a whole current to himself, and yet the one thing he wanted was only a few yards away from it. He couldn’t chatter away with the other on the surface like the scarlet tailed one liked to do so much. He couldn’t swim out casually, and around with the other one in circles until they both got tired and ended up sleeping happily on a piece of weed. 

So he’d simply sit there, every day, sulking and watching the other. His purple tail would swish back and forth for a while, keeping him afloat, until he became much too tired and made his trek back to his own current where the waters were colder than ice and sometimes an iceberg would float overhead.

—-

“Please let there be a McDonald’s near by, please let there be a McDonald’s nearby…” Alfred chanted, saying it more like a prayer than anything. After a long day out to sea, he would give anything to snag a hot fry from some poor fools plate. 

He groaned, his feathers rustling in the wind and his eyes straining to see the great sign with the big yellow ‘M’ on it.

He could almost taste it now. That delicious hamburger that was totally not pre-frozen before it was grilled.

Nope, he knew that shit was fresh. Even if that dumb crow said it wasn’t.

“Please let there by a Mc—”

“Hey there! Gully, I found ya’!” A thick voice screeched out, and Alfred just about decided to dive down into the shore below and wait for hell to come get him instead of talking to the crow circling above him.

“I can’t hear you!” Alfred screamed out, pushing his huge wings faster. Sometimes, being a seagull sucked more than you’d think.

“Awww but I’ve been waitin’ here all day! You don’t have time to talk to me?” The crow circled and then dove done, until the two birds were flying right next to each other. The crows black feathers even brushed against Alfred’s white ones.

“Go away, Al! You creep me out…” Alfred mumbled, forcing his wings faster.

“Don’t be like that. I knew you were just playing hard to get, but come on handsome! Nobody wants to chase after somebody this hard to get.”

Alfred turned and gazed at the crow, successfully almost running into another seagulls rear end. He righted himself, huffing out some air.

“Why don’t you let the hero do his work, if I’m that hard to get?” Alfred grumbled, spotting his prize below. A freshly made hamburger, tucked away in it’s wrapper, the human who bought it? Completely oblivious to anything other than the large breasted woman running up the beach.

“Well you see the villain has do get some stuff done too, haven’t ya’ ever heard of the hero and villain’s used to be friends— Oh! I get it.” The crow said, his tone suddenly changing as he caught Alfred’s line of sight, “You just like the big breasted ones.”

If Alfred’s body could turn red from embarrassment then he would look like that stop sign he’d run into a few days ago.

“No! I do not just like the big breasted ones, Al!” Alfred called out, making a beeline from the forgotten hamburger. Maybe they’d gotten some fries too.

“Hey now, it’s okay Gully! It’s alright to show your preferences,” Al teased, swooping down after him, “You know, I bet’cha crows have lots’a breast meat!”

Alfred blinked at this, trying to figure out what the hell the crow was talking about. He looked back down to where he was diving and let out a screech; when he connected with the table he hadn’t known was getting so close.

He laid there for a moment, staring upwards at Al the crow who was laughing so hard he was almost falling out of the sky himself.

—-

Matt swam up behind his usual rock, his purple tail keeping him afloat. He peeked up and over, his cheeks bright red when he noticed the scarlet tailed merman just simply sitting there, looking out over the rocks where he lived.

The cold king hung his head for a moment, rubbing at his cheeks with one hand, and then sliding back completely down. He knew he had to stop this horrible infatuation with the other. It had to be declared as a stalking tendency didn’t it? He couldn’t think of any other way it could be recognized.

He decided right then he’d leave and not come back… after one more peek.

He thrust himself over the rock, and his head slammed against something rather hard. He let out a hiss, falling backwards through the water a bit.

“Hey! Ow!” A soft voice gasped out, and Matt froze in mid swim, sinking ever so slightly into the depths when he seen his special merman a mere foot away from him, and clutching at his head.

“Uh…” Matt said, dumbly.

Over all the times he had sat there, watching the other swim around, he’d never thought of how he’d talk to the other. It seemed something so far away, that he didn’t think he’d be able to manage it. His tongue was awfully tied at the moment.

“Y-You come here everyday and watch me… then slam your head against mine?!” The scarlet tailed merman grumbled out, rubbing at his hair and making a loose curl stick up a bit atop his head.

Matt just stared at the other. For a moment, that stupid crows words came back into his head, screeching at him to just introduce himself. After all, what horrible thing could happen?

“I’m Matt.” Matt said, holding his hand out stupidly.

The other merman paused, staring at the others hand. He seen something warm flash in the others eyes, before scarlet tailed hand was over his own, shaking it happily with a huge smile on his face.

“My name is Matthew! You know, you aren’t so bad after all! I thought for sure you had to be part shark or something to stare at me everyday. But nope! You’re just a really pretty colored merman.”

The former just blinked, dumbfounded at this. He glanced down at his tail, watching it sift back and forth in the water to keep him afloat.

“I’m not pretty.” He said, slowly.

“I said you were pretty colored which is pretty much the same thing, but not.” Matthew said, giving the other a big smile.

Matt’s lips twisted up a bit, then fell back down. Smiling was way too much work.

“You knew I was here?” Matt asked, deciding to change the subject as best as he could.

“Yea! There’s this seagull who comes around a lot, and a crow follows him sometimes. They kind of have a love hate relationship… apparently the seagull saved the crow after he’d been shot at by some hunters. Anyways, the crow told the seagull about you, and the seagull told me about you!”

Matt had the feeling he was going to be having crow for lunch at some point in the coming week or two.

“Oh…” Matt mumbled, shuffling his tail backwards, “Did he say anything else about me?”

Matthew gazed up at Matt’s head for a moment, watching the crown glitter in the light, “Told me you wouldn’t hurt me. I just went along with my day… you suck at hiding you know.”

Matthew let out a giggle, when Matt turned his head back to the rock he had been hiding behind.

“That rock is a perfectly reasonable place to hide.” Matt argued, narrowing his eyes at the other, and his cheeks puffed out a bit red. Dammit this merman was a cute S.O.B.

Matthew rolled his eyes, then leaned forward, pecking Matt slightly on the cheek, “Then go hide and I’ll pretend you aren’t there.”

Matt’s cheeks swept up even redder at the kiss to his cheek. His eyes stayed on Matthew’s, watching the others widen a bit when Matt didn’t speak.

“Nope.” Matt said, swimming forward and grabbing hold of Matthew. He pulled him up against him, his tail pressed up against the others and rubbing slightly.

“Oh.” Matthew said, lunging forward and pressing his lips up against Matt’s, sliding his tongue out against the others soft and salty lips, before pulling back and breaking the others grip. He winked and thrust his tail up, so that he was above the other one and starting to swim away.

“Dammit…” Matt mumbled, and took off after him. “This cute fucker…”


End file.
